Friendship Express train conductors
All Aboard and Steamer are the placeholder names of two male Earth ponies who work as Friendship Express train conductors. They are unnamed, being referred to simply by the respective titles Conductor and Train Conductor each in credits and one in Gameloft's mobile game. Designs "All Aboard" has a pale blue coat, dark gray mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of a pocket watch. He resembles "Brindle Young". "Steamer" has a light brown coat, usually brown and light brown mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of either a train whistle or a guitar. Depiction in the series and film Though the Friendship Express train debuts in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season one episode Over a Barrel,My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony page 124 the usual Friendship Express conductors are not shown until season two's introduction of the common design for the train. "Steamer" is present in all three versions of the animated sequence for the remastered My Little Pony theme song, appearing in this sequence even earlier than his first appearance in the series proper. Season two In Hearth's Warming Eve, "Steamer" appears, and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appears. In The Last Roundup, "All Aboard" appears with an uncredited speaking role voiced by Peter New, and "Steamer" appears. In It's About Time, "Steamer" appears. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, "Steamer"—with a cutie mark of a train whistle—appears referred to as "the conductor". Season three In The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and its recap at the beginning of The Crystal Empire - Part 2, "Steamer" appears, and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appears. In One Bad Apple, "All Aboard" appears, and "Steamer" appears. In Just for Sidekicks, "All Aboard" appears with a speaking role credited as "Conductor" and voiced by Peter New. In Games Ponies Play, "Steamer" appears with a speaking role credited as "Train Conductor" and voiced by Andrew Francis, and "All Aboard" appears with an uncredited speaking role. My Little Pony Equestria Girls In the film, "Steamer" appears. Season four In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, "Steamer" appears, the silhouette of "All Aboard" appears, and there is an unseen speaking role credited as "Train Conductor" and voiced by Andrew Francis. In Flight to the Finish, "All Aboard" appears, "Steamer"—with a blue mane and tail and a cutie mark of a guitar—appears, and there is an unseen speaking role credited as "Train Conductor" and voiced by Andrew Francis. In Rainbow Falls, "Steamer" appears, and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appears. In Three's A Crowd, "All Aboard" appears with a speaking role. In Simple Ways, "Steamer" appears. In Trade Ya!, "Steamer" appears, and the silhouette of "All Aboard" appears. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) "All Aboard" is a playable character called "Conductor" in Gameloft's mobile game, which gives him the in-game description "Conductor is a hard-working earth pony who operates the trains around Equestria. His cutie mark is a pocket watch, and he always arrives on time." He was added to the iOS version of the game on December 9, 2013 and to the Android version of the game on December 17, 2013. IDW comics On pages 2 and 22, "All Aboard" appears at the Crystal Empire train station. Merchandise "Steamer" appears on the back cover for Shout! Factory's DVD The Friendship Express. Quotes Gallery My Little Pony theme song MLP opening train version 2.png|"Steamer" in first remastered opening RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png|"Steamer" in second remastered opening Season two Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.png The Last Roundup Conductor pony and train driver S2E14.png It's About Time Train S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight and Pinkie behind the conductor S2E24.png Conductor's hat being levitated S2E24.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 One Bad Apple Train from Manehattan S3E4.png Apple Bloom outside train window S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'That's her!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'No th-th-that's her' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png Just for Sidekicks Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png All Aboard "no chaperone, no train" S03E11.png Spike solution S3E11.png Spike "is three ponies enough?" S03E11.png Spike so don't like you S3E11.png Spike you're happy S3E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Golden Harvest and Written Script right S03E11.png Main six and Twinkleshine about to board the train S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png Rarity hears Applejack S3E12.png We have Arrived S3E12.png Confusion S3E12.png Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Train heading to Ponyville S4E1.png Flight to the Finish Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Apple Bloom 'She'd better get here soon!' S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Train moving S4E10.png Train moving with rainbow-colored waterfalls in the background S4E10.png Train arriving at Rainbow Falls S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Fluttershy entering train S4E11.png Conductor looking at the time S4E11.png Simple Ways Train arrives S4E13.png Trade Ya! Friendship Express pulling into Rainbow Falls station S4E22.png Miscellaneous Friends Forever issue 4 page 2.jpg Notes References